Super-Warriors
by Rio-the-Noivern
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel have been transformed into cats and sent to Thunderclan. Will they fulfill their destinies or will Thunderclan be destroyed? (I suck at summaries..)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel lunged forward, "You'll pay for this, you foul creature!" The witch cackled madly and a bright light blinded Castiel. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to process what was happening. Had the witch gotten the drop on _him_? That couldn't be possible. He was an angel!

Castiel stumbled forward and felt grass under his feet, but wait..how could he _feel_ the grass when he was wearing shoes? He slowly opened his eyes to see a forest spreading out before him. "Where am I?" he mumbled, casting a glance to his left then to his right. "Too close to the Thunderclan border." a voice sounded from the bushes. Castiel looked towards the voice, "Thunder what?"

A golden brown cat stepped out of the bushes, "Thunderclan." it responded. "And who might you be?" its eyes narrowed in suspicion. Castiel tilted his slightly to the side, "I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord." The cat blinked and flicked an ear. "A what?" Castiel stepped forward. "An angel." The cat shook its head, "Look, I don't know what that is, but I do know that I was sent here to fetch you. Our medicine cat had a vision about you."

Castiel went to take a step back but tripped on his trench coat, he fell over with a yowl of surprise. The cat let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter. "What the-" Castiel broke off when he saw his paws. "No way." he stood back up and lifted a paw to examine it. "Am I..a cat?" he looked over at the other cat who just shrugged. "Well you look like one, but you sure don't act like one." he flicked his tail. "So are you coming?" "I, yes." Castiel stammered before he walked over to the tom. The cat eyed Castiel's trench coat before he turned and headed deeper into the forest; Castiel followed closely behind him.

As the pair walked into Thunderclan's camp, all communication ceased. All eyes were on Castiel. The cat stopped and looked at Castiel, "Wait here." he ordered before heading off towards the leader's den.

A kit bounded up to Castiel, "Hello, stranger!" she greeted with huge eyes. Castiel looked down at her and bowed his head. "Greetings."

"Ivykit!" a white she-cat called from the nursery. "Leave the stranger alone and come back to bed this instant!" Ivykit flattened her ears as she turned and trudged back to the nursery.

Castiel looked forward and watched as the tom he arrived with walked out of the leader's den with two cats behind him. One was a dark tabby with amber eyes and the other was a silver tabby with very light blue eyes. Castiel deemed him as blind as soon as he saw him. The cats stopped in front of him. "Greetings." the dark tabby bowed his head, "My name is Bramblestar, I am leader of Thunderclan." he motioned to the golden tom, "This is Lionblaze." he then motioned to the blind cat. "And this here is Jayfeather, our medicine cat. Castiel's eyes rested on Jayfeather before turning his gaze to Bramblestar.

"It is an honor to meet you. My name is Castiel." Bramblestar nodded, "Jayfeather told me about you. Starclan sent him a vision of you." Castiel cocked his head, "'Starclan'?" Jayfeather spoke up, "You could call it the cat version of your Heaven." Castiel nodded in understanding. "I see." Castiel then stepped forward and placed his paw on Jayfeather's head, a light reverberated from his paw and Jayfeather flinched. Lionblaze let out a yowl and tackled Castiel, "Get off of him!" Castiel let out a grunt as the cat's weight was on top of him. "I was only-" Lionblaze raked his claws across Castiel's muzzle before he could finish.

"Lionblaze!" Bramblestar growled. "Brother, enough. I'm fine." Jayfeather mumbled, "Better than fine, actually." Lionblaze shot his brother a look before climbing off of Castiel. "What do you mean?" Jayfeather's eyes sparkled, "I can see!" he announced.

Shouts arose around the camp and Castiel rose to his paws. Lionblaze's eyes were huge, "Wha- That's-That's impossible!" he protested. Bramblestar, stunned, turned towards Castiel. "What are you?" Castiel looked around, "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." "It doesn't even matter, Bramblestar! I can see!" Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather before sighing. "Alright, no more questions. Tell us about your vision." Bramblestar turned and leapt up onto the rock, he quieted everyone and then motioned for Jayfeather to speak.

The young tom stared at his paws as he started recalling his vision. "Three strange cats appear and strike down Shadowfang and all of his allies." "Three cats…" Castiel echoed to himself in confusion.

A dark brown tom stepped forward, "The new Shadowclan cat? But he seems so nice." Jayfeather eyed the cat, "It's what I saw, Dustpelt. It confused me as well." Dustpelt looked over at Castiel then turned his gaze back to Jayfeather, "You also said that "three strange cats" will appear. How come there's only one?" Jayfeather closed his eyes, "That's all I know. Perhaps they'll show up later." Castiel trained his eyes on Jayfeather, "I think I know who the other two will be. When they appear, I want to be the one to bring them here." Bramblestar leapt down from the rock, "Of course. I'll have Warriors scout the area. If they see them, they'll report back to you." he bowed his head to Castiel. Jayfeather looked at Castiel before turning and disappearing into the medicine cat den.

Castiel wasn't one to sleep, but the cat instinct made him. He awoke to a prodding in his side, he looked up to see Lionblaze peering down at him. "The strange cats have been spotted. Cloudtail will take you to them." he looked over a white tom before walking away.

Castiel rose to his paws and looked at the white warrior. Cloudtail flicked his tail, "Ready to go?" he questioned. Castiel nodded and the two headed out into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy, where the hell are we?!" Dean growled angrily and paced around in a tight circle. Sam sighed, "I don't know Dean. Would you please calm down?" "Calm down?!" Dean whirled on Sam, "I'm a freaking _cat_ and you want me to calm down?" he bristled. Sam just twitched his ear and went back to studying the world around him. Castiel spotted them through the trees and asked Cloudtail to wait in the bushes, after a small argument and a few hisses, the white warrior finally decided to let Cas go alone.

Castiel bolted out of the forest, careful not to trip on his trench coat. "Sam, Dean!" he called. The two whirled at the sound of his voice. "Cas? Thank God!" Dean patted forward to meet Castiel. "Where the hell are we?" he demanded. Castiel slowed and cast a glance between the two. "We are at the border of Thunderclan territory. The witch must've-" "Thunder what?" Sam and Dean asked in unison. Castiel hesitated slightly. "It's..a clan of cats." Sam looked towards the forest, "So what are we doing here? And why are we cats?" Castiel shook his head, "As I was saying, the witch turned us and sent us here. And apparently us appearing here was part of some Prophecy that this medicine cat saw."

Dean sunk his claws into the earth in frustration, "I didn't sign up for this." he muttered. "Let me get this straight, if we do whatever it is we're _destined_ to do, we can go home?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, "I believe so." "Then let's get this show on the road!" Dean started towards the forest and Sam followed. Castiel turned, "Wait. I'm supposed to lead you." Dean looked back at him. "Then get your furry butt up here." he looked forward again and Cas ran ahead to guide them into the forest.

Cloudtail emerged from his hiding space, "You mouse-brains are so loud." he shook his head. Dean hissed, "Who the hell are you?" Castiel placed his paw on Dean's shoulder. "Relax. This is Cloudtail. He is a Warrior of Thunderclan." Dean snorted, "He doesn't look like much of a warrior to me." Cloudtail growled, "Mind your place, fleabag."

Dean glared at the white tom before Sam cuffed him over the ear with his paw. "Quit being a show-off, Dean." Dean glanced at Sam. "Whatever." Cloudtail sneered before turning and heading to camp, the three followed closely behind.

 **A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter. I apologize.. I don't know if I'll be able to write more because..stories are not my strong point. I've never EVER finished a story before. :/ Big thanks to SuicidalDog and Star for their reviews! :)**


End file.
